Transfer Student
by Sinful-Embrace
Summary: Just two tipical girls in school, Suddenly sucked into the Mysterious world of The Laberynth, when Jareth shows up in their School as a Transfer student, will they catch on to who and what he is ....


Transfer Student  
Chapter 1  
  
The bell had just ringed and Saskia and I sat in our chairs. The professor came in last and stood in front of the classroom and spoke but today there was something different, he had an announcement" well, as you all probably heard, we have a transfer student joining us today" he said, and Saskia's  
eyes glimmered " Oh fresh meat" she whispered, to which I just giggled.  
" I hope that it's a guy. and if he is I hope he's cute" I said.  
"Ika you're a pervert" Saskia said shaking her head at me. "Hell Yeah, Isn't it great" I said enthusiastically, ducking my head from  
the professors view.  
" Ika! Your going to hell you know that right?"  
" Yep, That's where all the good rock bands will be!"  
".Sick."  
" Do you honestly expect that Bo. David guy you like so much. to go to  
heaven, do you?"  
"Its BOWIE!!! David Bowie!" Saskia said getting all red in the face.  
"Yeah, yeah, Him too" I said teasingly.  
Ahem, yes the new kid, as we where talking very distracted the new kid started to walk in, at that precise moment all lights wet off and suddenly  
a spotlight was focused at the door "A spotlight. what the hell?" I mumbled. All of a sudden bursts of glitter everywhere it filled the room  
like a giant confetti blast.  
"Oww. Oww, Oww, My eyes" is what could be heard from several students.  
"Glitter is dangerous you know" Saskia said.  
  
"You think someone would have told Mariah Carey about that when she made  
that movie? I said laughing.  
"Ika you're so mean" Saskia said as the lights came on, I think the  
professor was the one that turned them on. So much glitter, the morning after a terrible snowstorm couldn't be compared to this, everyone seemed to  
be knee deep in glitter. Ah the transfer student stood there in a very queer pose. I elbowed Saskia as I looked at the young boy" Hey isn't that  
the guy you like?" I said.  
"Bowie, where" she said looking over my shoulder and pretending to look  
under her desk.  
  
The Professor shook some of the glitter off his sports jacket; he even had glitter in his toupee. He started to clear his throat "Dude he sounds like  
a dying animal" I said, she laughed and I had to cover her mouth. The  
teacher gave us a dirty look and we settled down. The new student sat across from us, and he looked odd but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "Class this is Jareth, He is the new Transfer student" the professor said  
"Jareth, mind telling you where you are from" "I come From The Castle Beyond The Goblin City," he said as if bored. The Professor looked at him questioningly" and where is this?" The professor  
asked. "Not anywhere you might have been I imagine" Jareth said with that arrogant  
matter-o-fact tone.  
"is this guy for real?" Saskia asked, and all I could do was shrug.  
"Man, look at what he's wearing" I said in a hushed manner.  
"Dude do you think he's wearing a sock?" Saskia said.  
"What?"  
" Yeah, I mean Look at his crotch. Do you think he's wearing a sock?"  
Saskia said to my ear.  
"I don't know"  
"Maybe I should ask," she said. "Maybe you should do that," I was saying as the professor watched us while  
we talked. " Since you two are both such chatterboxes and wont shut up, you two will  
be Jareth's Guide around the school."  
" Us what did we ever do to hurt you so much?" I asked.  
"Ika, Maybe this could be a lot fun?" Saskia said.  
"Oh whatever." Once that first period was done we where stuck with Jareth for the rest of  
the day. You want to know something funny? Saskia noticed something so  
horrifying, so horrifying that it made her even tremble. So as a good  
friend I turned to her " what's wrong?" Jareth asked before I could.  
  
"Look, look, he's wearing PINK!" Saskia said trough gritted teeth trying not to scream. I started to laugh, something so trivial made her get such a reaction. Saskia grabbed him by the collar and spoke careful words "I stood  
for your Gay-Ass entrance with all that glitter to harm the eyesight of  
several students, I stood for the fact that your wearing make-up, I can also bear the fact that you wear spandex pants and that your crotch looks like the size of Texas, But the one thing I cannot bear to forgive you for is wearing . PINK!" the last words where yelled in his face, I could see  
her hands reaching up to choke him as her petite fingers spasm med she  
wanted to kill the poor guy. " Saskia, get away from the poor guy" I said pulling her to my left away  
from him.  
" You know what girls," Jareth said in his arrogant tone.  
"What?" Saskia was quick to reply.  
" You remind me of the babe"  
"What babe?" I said now confused.  
" The babe with the power" Jareth continued.  
"What power" Saskia asked scratching her head.  
"The Power of Voodoo" Jareth quickly said  
"Voodoo" I said.  
"You do" Jareth nodded.  
"Do what" Saskia and I asked, being utterly confused by him.  
"Remind me of the babe" I slapped Jareth upside the head and yelled at him "What the hell are you  
talking about?"  
Jareth sighed frustrated and shook his head "never mind."  
By lunchtime Jareth Got used to the idea of hanging out with us.  
"Dude what's that you're playing with?" I asked seeing him balance two glass orbs on the tips of his fingers with ease. " Its mine and its none of  
your business" he said in a cocky manner.  
"That's not fair" I said with a sigh. "Fair is it. I wonder what is your base of comparison" Jareth mimicked me  
almost. "If you keep talking to me like that I'm going to kick your ass," I said  
acting all tuff.  
"Feisty" he said with a smirk.  
"Ika, Can't you see that he's just playing with his balls" Saskia said after being a while quiet while she was checking out her English teacher. This made Jareth quite mad " Do you girls like Peaches?" he asked. Saskia turned to him and shook her head "Do you honestly think I'm going to fall for that? Ha! I've seen The Labyrinth, I even have it on DVD, I'm Immune to  
you"  
"Yeah what she said" I mumbled.  
" Aw Girls cant you just pretend" He said.  
"Oh geese all right" saskia told him.  
" Hey! I have two siblings, can you take them Please!" I said almost  
desperate.  
"Um. No thanks" he said.  
"Aw! Come on, Look I'll pay you." I said grabbing him by the arm.  
"Unhand me?" he said struggling.  
"Stop whining" she said to him.  
" Oh ok" he said. Once we got out of school we realized that we where not in the same woods  
we used to take a shortcut trough, we had entered Jareth's realm. 


End file.
